Dramas reales
by my-sixteen-panics
Summary: Parece que todo fue muy irreal. Bueno, no todos los días uno se va de su casa para quedarse donde su jefe y luego su novio lo regresa y despierta en su cama. CONTINUACION DE "¿Real o ficción?" KisaIta.


_¿Qué sentiría Itachi si alguien jugara con él y sintiera lo que siente Kisame? Uhm... bueno, esta es la continuación de ¿Real o ficción?. Ya la tenía escrita desde hace un tiempo pero resulta que he tenido mucha tarea, y examenes (esto por sobre todas las cosas) y no había tenido tiempo de subirla, bueno... Espero la disfruten!  
_**

* * *

Dramas reales

* * *

**

_Kisame POV's_  
Es tarde y aun no llega. Nunca llega más tarde de las nueve y pasan de las doce. Quiero llamarle a su celular, pero me abstengo, seguro se molestará.

La cerradura de la puerta suena y esta se abre. Itachi se digna a aparecer al fin, altivo y algo grosero, como siempre, haciendo menos a su "novio", el que se supone debiera ser igual a él, tener su mismo pasa directo sin dirigir siquiera una mirada y sube la escalera. Se escucha como dentro de la habitación remueve algunas cosas y después ya no hay sonidos; seguro que se quedó dormido ya, o eso está intentando.

Yo me preparo una taza de café, no creo que tenga caso alguno dormir, mi jefe Pein me ofreció algunas horas extra en la mañana, y eran necesarias para cumplir los caprichos de de Itachi, así que tengo que irme al trabajo a las 3 de la mañana para llegar a las 4:30, ya son cerca de la una. Termino mi café y subo a darme una ducha. Me quito la playera y la aviento al tocador, donde suena algo. De inmediato quito mi playera y descubro que es el celular de Itachi: le llegó un mensaje. Abro éste para ver que dice:

"_Ita, nos vemos mañana en el Café Soul a las 9:30, quiero platicar contigo"_

-¿Quién rayos es Deidara?- murmuro y dejo el celular en su mesita de noche. Me meto en la regadera y me doy un baño rápido, pronto tengo que ir a trabajar. Cuando salgo beso la mejilla de Itachi, que aun duerme, y pienso que se ve adorable cuando se sonroja. Sin mucho tiempo para mis meditaciones, me dispongo a salir de casa.

* * *

_Itachi POV's_  
Las ocho de la mañana. Ese tonto no me ha traído mi desayuno. Ya debería estar aquí. Bien, bien, _conciencia tonta_, ya me voy a levantar. ¿Qué habrá sucedido con Dei? Mmmh… Quizás me habló en la noche o algo así… Ese bruto de seguro leyó el mensaje… ¡Oh! Bien… a las nueve y media me parece perfecto.

Veamos, mmmh… ¿qué me pondré hoy? Me encantan estos pantalones beige y la playera con la nube roja, esa de la empresa de Kisa… digo, ese idiota. Y bueno, no creo que le moleste si tomo prestada su sudadera negra, pero hace frío y está muy calientita, además… no tengo que darle explicaciones de nada. Estos tenis negros y ¡listo!

Bien… ¿qué tengo que hacer hoy? ¡Ya recuerdo! Tengo que ir a ver al productor y tendré una sesión de fotos. Después, una entrevista para _Konoha's Fame_ y… parece ser que es todo. Vaya… esto es aburrido. Ojalá me hubieran dicho que esto iba a ser así de desquiciante… Lo hubiera pensado mejor.

* * *

_Kisame POV's_  
Llego a casa a las seis*, después de todo tengo que preparar la cena. Itachi llegará como al cuarto para las nueve y tendrá hambre. No es que sea mi obligación darle de comer, pero me agrada cocinar. Prendo el radio solo por oír cualquier cosa y mi tortura es que hay una entrevista con Itachi, que dicen, fue grabada hace algunos días. Me importa poco. Sigo en mi tarea de cortar verduras para preparar carne rellena: champiñones, pimientos, jamón y queso están en la tabla. Relleno la carne y le pongo crema con sal. La tapo y la dejo lista para empezarla a cocinar cuando Itachi ya casi llegue. Mientras yo como algo. Termino y lavo los trastes. Me subo a dar un baño y bajo en pijama a esperarlo. Cuando son las ocho, pongo en el horno la carne y me siento a ver televisión.

Pasa el tiempo e Itachi todavía no llega, ya pasan de las diez, de nuevo. ¡Ah, cierto! Iría a ver a ese tal Deidara; lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir. Le dejo una nota y la comida sobre la mesa, mañana también me tengo que levantar temprano.

* * *

_Itachi POV's_  
Ese chico que conocí en esa revista es genial. También es un artista, su nombre es Deidara. Trabaja con arcilla y cree que el arte es efímero ("un gran BOOOOOOOM!" dijo ese día, junto con un movimiento exagerado de manos u/_\ú). De físico es alto, delgado, rubio, ojos azules, piel ligeramente tostada y gestos y actitudes similares. Cuando salimos, solo conversamos de cosas triviales, es muy lindo.

Entro a la casa esperando ver a Ki… ese tonto esperándome en la sala, como ayer, pero no hay nadie. Tengo un poco de hambre y me dirijo a la cocina, pero veo que hay comida en la mesa, junto con una nota que dice:

"_Caliéntala en el microondas. Estoy arriba durmiendo.  
Toma un baño si no es muy tarde, y ve a dormir.  
Kisame"_

Observo extrañado la nota. Caliento la comida en el microondas y la como, no sabe para nada mal. Vuelvo a observar la nota y luego el reloj. Ya son las once y media, seguro Kis… el idiota ese diría que me va a hacer daño si duermo con el cabello mojado, por lo que solo me pongo mi pijama y me meto a la cama, al lado de Kisame e intento dormir.

Sin embargo, mis pesadillas me mantienen despierto y a las dos de la mañana me encuentro en la cocina preparando algo de un libro que Kisame tenía por allí. Cuando estaba terminando, el tonto baja por la escalera y entra en la cocina. Está cambiado para el trabajo, seguro que se va pronto. Le ofrezco algo de lo que acabo de preparar.

-¿Desayuno?- le digo en voz baja, sin insultarlo. Me miró extrañado, pero asintió.  
-Sí, gracias...- contestó en voz baja también.

Le sirvo algo de lo que parece ser pan francés y le coloco un poco de azúcar (como decía en el libro n/_\ñ). Luego le preparo un café y le pregunto cómo lo preparo.

-¿Azúcar y crema?- digo en voz baja de nuevo.  
-Dos y una, por favor- contesta. Miro su cara y observo que le agrada el desayuno. Lo termina rápidamente y como gesto de agradecimiento me da un beso en la mejilla. Se sale de casa corriendo, dejándome solo.  
-Ten lindo día- digo en un murmullo desde la puerta viéndolo partir.

* * *

_Kisame POV's_  
Vaya, es extraño. Itachi es una de esas personas que existen rara vez en la vida. Son de esas que tienen nula consideración para con los demás y cuando lo hacen es porque obtendrán algún beneficio.

Mi día transcurre como siempre, platico en el almuerzo con Hidan y con Kakuzu, y saliendo del trabajo paso a comprar algunas cosas para hacer la cena.

Las luces de la casa están encendidas cuando llego. Abro la puerta y dentro se oye música. Entro cerrando la puerta tras de mí con bolsas de compras en las manos. Cuando entro en la cocina para acomodar lo que he comprado, Itachi está allí peleándose con un libro.

-¡Tú!- grita Itachi -¡¿cómo es que tengo que esperar media hora?- lo abrazo por la espalda ya que aun no ha notado que estoy aquí.  
-Está bien, sólo aumenta el fuego y tardará 15 minutos- Itachi relaja su miraba rubí y sonríe efímeramente. Dice que suba a darme un baño porque huelo sucio, y que él me llamará cuando esté la cena.

Cuando salgo de bañarme, el delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina me inunda los sentidos, haciendo que baje a toda prisa.

-Come- me ordena dulcemente Itachi. Lo último que sé es que me arropa en la cama, diciendo que no va a tardarse, para darse media vuelta e irse. Yo apenas y logro escucharlo, tengo mucho sueño.

* * *

_Itachi POV's_  
Tenía que dormirlo para poder salir con Deidara. Recién descubiertos mis dotes para cocinar deben ser utilizados en algo productivo u/_\u. Tomo el coche de Kisame y enfilo rápidamente hacia el restaurant.

Cuando llego Deidara ya está ahí; cuando me acerco sonríe, pero ve hacia otro lado. Cuanto más me acerco más ancha es su sonrisa y justo voy a decir "yo también te he extrañado" cuando un tipo de cabello desordenado pelirrojo, no muy alto, se acerca y le da un beso en los labios a Deidara. Recién se despegan, yo me acerco y los saludo con un discreto -Hola…-

-¡Hola!- contesta Deidara emocionado -te presento a mi esposo Sasori, el también es artista, uhn-  
-Encantado- digo sin emoción alguna (n/a: INNER ITACHI: ¡¿casado? O/_\O).

No puedo creer que en verdad pensara que esto fuese real. La noche transcurre en historias banales, como siempre, pero en esta ocasión sobre Deidara y Sasori. Resulta ser que éste último también es artista, pero él trabaja con marionetas, y a diferencia de su esposo, el señor Akasuna cree que el arte es eterno. Aunque me importa poco en realidad.

Una vez terminada la cena me retiré despidiéndome de ambos y me juré a mí mismo que dejaría de ver a Deidara, pues hace poco (2 días en realidad) me había percatado que Kisame es realmente la persona a la que amo.

Manejo distraído hacia casa y cuando llego entro en silencio. Kisame sigue dormido y yo me meto a dormir a su lado.

* * *

_Kisame POV's_  
Llega Itachi y se duerme. Cuando estoy completamente seguro de que no va a levantarse me levanto yo y empiezo a guardar mi ropa en una maleta: me voy. No vale la pena que me quede si él no me quiere. Sí, es mi casa, pero puede quedarse en ella si gusta, no pienso sentirme frustrado en mi propia casa. Iré a dormir con Tobi, el chico me cae bien.

Guardadas todas las cosas le dejo una nota en la que le digo que me voy, sin decir a dónde. Lo amo pero no puedo sufrir porque me quita las ganas de vivir.

* * *

_Itachi POV's_  
Despierto y lo primero de lo que me percato es que estoy solo. Me desconcierto. ¿Y Kisame? Lo busco por toda la casa y no está. Regreso a la habitación y volteo a la mesita de noche para ver la hora, pero en lugar del reloj veo a una nota que se encuentra allí. Esa nova basta para que mis lágrimas fluyan: _me voy._ No hay explicaciones ni nada, es más como una última consideración hacia mí. Reviso la casa para ver si hay rastro de sus cosas, pero no, no hay nada, ni siquiera su aroma. La obsesión por verlo me lleva donde mi productor para preguntarle si conoce a alguien del lugar donde trabaja Kisame: Akatsuki Corp. Me dice que curiosamente conoce al administrador de personal, me dice que se llama Tobi.

Le pregunto si me podría proporcionar alguna forma de localizarlo y me da su teléfono. Cuando salgo del edificio de la disquera comienzo a correr. Llego a un parque y llamo a Tobi.

-¿Diga?- contesta una voz chillona.  
-¿Usted es Tobi?- pregunto creyendo que marqué algún número mal.  
-Así es, ¿qué desea?-  
-Estoy interesado en trabajar en la empresa Akatsuki, ¿cuándo podría verlo?- de acuerdo, mentí.  
-Hoy estoy libre, ¿le molesta sea en mi casa?-  
-No, no, es perfecto-  
-Disculpe… ¿cuál es su nombre?-  
-Itachi Uchiha-  
-Bien, a las 4 de la tarde, mi dirección es…-

_4 de la tarde, casa de Tobi._

Toco el timbre de la puerta y aparece el tal Tobi, se ve joven, como de unos 26 años.

-Tú eres el cantante, ¿cierto?-  
-Así es, Uchiha Itachi a sus órdenes-  
-¿Qué es lo que deseas al trabajar en una corporación de construcciones, arquitectos e ingenieros civiles?-  
-En realidad, busco a alguien-  
-¿Chico o chica?-  
-Chico, señor- dije respetuoso -se llama Kisame Hoshigaki y es el amor de mi vida-  
-¡Ah! Kisa… lindo chico…-sonrió escalofriantemente -estás de suerte Itachi, justo por estos días se ha mudado a mi residencia y está aquí. Siéntete libre de pasar y hablar con él n_n- (n/a: en esta historia, el líder Akatsuki es Tobi/Tobi y no Tobi/Madara, y como saben, es muy infantil y tierno).

Entro a su enorme casa (n/a: sip, es enorme u_ú) y escucho llanto. El sujeto este me dice que es Kisame, que entre al lugar. Al entrar veo a Kisame hecho bolita en una esquina. Me siento a su lado sin hablar, él me abraza y se queda dormido en mis brazos. Lo cargo y salgo de mi habitación, Tobi sale a mi encuentro.

-Me lo llevo a casa Tobi-  
-¡Vengan a visitarme!-

_Algunas horas después..._

Kisame duerme aún. Seguro que no había dormido y por eso está tan cansado. La ropa está de nuevo en su lugar, por lo cual decido ponerle su pijama y bajar a la cocina a prepararle un té, después de todo algo debe comer. Cuando subo está despertando. Me siento a su lado en la cama y espero a que espabile bien para darle el té. Me mira aún medio dormido.

-No te fuiste Itachi-kun- me dice infantilmente.  
-No Kisa… estoy aquí contigo… y ¿sabes algo?-  
-Dime-  
-Te amo Kisame-  
-Igual te amo Itachi-

* * *

_Kisame POV's_  
Parece que todo fue muy irreal. Después de todo, ese tal Itachi no es tan malo, e incluso resulta adorable. Sí, algún as cosillas cambiaron por aquí, pero todo para bien. Itachi se levanta y prepara el desayuno, voy al trabajo y paso a recogerlo a las ocho. Cuando regresamos preparamos la cena. Aún no somos la pareja del año, pero ¡ya conversamos! Incluso, empiezo a conocer a su hermano Sasuke (estudia medicina) y a su novio Naruto (estudia arte), ellos son su única familia.

Después de todo, **Itachi Uchiha es tan real como que el cielo es azul y yo me llamo Kisame**.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? He cambiado algunas cosas de como estaba originalmente, pero la idea sigue prácticamente intacta. Espero que les haya gustado... ¿un review?_


End file.
